A Bunny in the Field
by xXxA.Fallen.AngelxXx
Summary: Everything in my small town was just so beautiful. The grass was always blowing, the sun always shinning; my family's farm growing everyday. That was until we had ourselves some new folks in town, and a certain trouble maker just HAD to come barging into my life, being a complete butt. Oh Lord help me..[Filled with secrets and events that will happen and change them both forever..]


_Author's Notes: So..I tried my hardest on this chapter, so I hope it doesn't suck? The beginning is sort of boring, but it gets really good, trust me! Enjoy!_

_Oh, please review at the end!_

_Even talking, on with the story!_

* * *

_**~ A Bunny in the Field ~**_

_**Chapter 1: **_**The Newcomer **

The sun was at its peak for the most boiling point of the day; shining down rays that could fry an egg on concrete. There wasn't even any birds chirping because it was so hot, and not that humid weather in Florida, but this dry and hot weather. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, that means one thing; no rain for the crops. Sweat was racing down my forehead onto my eyebrow, I quickly wiped it away before the salt induced sweat burned my eyes. My whole body was coated in some good, hard-working sweat.

I was out feeding my horses in the barn where the heat just cooks you alive. My horse's names' are Cindy and Buster. When I was little and they were just about three years old I'd make up love stories about him and how Buster was a brave hero going to save his princess, Cindy. I had, well still do have a creative imagination. But in the farming and country world you don't get judged on how creative you can be, it's about how well you sprout up crops and raise your animals. So when I turned ten that's when I really started to act more mature.

I ain't your average country girl. I work harder than any folk in my parts; being only sixteen and doing a man's day of labor is nothing to spit at. I have brown freckles all over my complexion and pretty much the rest of my entire body that has been exposed to such sun; I'm well tanned, the heat is gonna do that to a young women. I don't wear any makeup not unless it's a special event and we don't get much of those around here. I have bright blue eyes and brown eyelashes, I have REALLY long blonde hair, but it's usually always up in a bun. I can't have strains in my face when I'm doing my work.

"I love you guys.." I whispered to my horses as they ate their bale of hay. Cindy was a beautiful Paint Horse with light brown and white all over. She had a long white mane with think black eyelashes that she'd always flutter. Now for Buster, he was an Oldenburg. He was just a simple brown hue, nothing too over the top. But they were just my special friends. Actually..almost my only friends..

I smiled to myself while heading over to grab the brush to groom them after their meal. "I wish you guys were human, then I could actually have some best friends.." I trailed off, not knowing where to continue my statement to myself. All of the sudden I felt a light brush against my legs with a 'Meow' followed by that. I peered down to only spot the happy kitty face of my bestest friend. Yes, my best friend is a cat.

I scooped her up in my arms, abrubtly dropping the grooming tool in my hands; I watched as it hit the floor. "Oh Cake, I didn't see you there. I didn't mean what I said before..I just want people friends.." I smiled at her before scratching under her chin has she purred on my chest and my arms. I giggled at her innocence, but somehow I knew she could sense my sadness creeping in; she snuggled up close to me and I just continued to hold her like a baby.

_'I love my horses, my Tabby Cat, and my home. But I can't feel as if something is missing..' _I thought in spite of myself with an eyebrow raised; I didn't even take notice at my facial expression changing. That was until I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I reopened my eyes to only see my Paint Horse and my Oldenburg eating in the same exact spot. I smiled, knowing it was my Grandpa Joe trying to startled me.

I put Cake down on the dirt floor and picked up the brush I had dropped. Suddenly a deep but familiar voice ringed in my ears, "Sweetie, shouldn't they be in their stales eating, or outside grazing?" I was right, it was my grandpa. I turned around to see his long white beard and semi-bald head with his long sleeved shirt and denim overalls. He had bit of a gut from drinking beer from over the years, but I saw his sweet smile and bright green eyes as I dashed to give him a big bear hug.

"Oh Papa I have missed you!" I whispered out with a tear almost falling down my cheek. I never cry, I'ma strong women that always stands her ground. That's what my grandma taught me before she died of breast cancer about four years ago. Papa was all I got, and he was my everything. He helped deliver my horses, he found my cat as a baby kitten all lost, he built this barn with his bare hands and bought all this land for the animals so graze and for me to roam. He even built his own house, he was everything.

"It hasn't even been two days, Fionna. I was only went to go sell the cows, I'm okay. I'm right here." He rubbed my back as we were still attached with our hug.

"I know, but I love you so much." I let one tear fall down my rosie cheeks.

"I love you most, my little farmer's girl." He released us from our hug and cocked his head towards the horses who were now staring at us. I smiled nervously at my grandpa, he just chuckled a little at me. "It's alright, just make sure you put them in the stale next time." He paused with a toothy grin, "I'm going to go start dinner soon and-" He was cut off by my sudden interjection.

"No Papa, let me handle dinner!" I protested.

"You know? When I left, everybody in town knew you were taking care of our land. They all knew that it was in good hands. But now, let dinner be in mine. Besides, you need to go give our new neighbors our welcome basket. Or did you not know about them?" He explained with a little story. I sighed in defeat, _'He had a good point..' _

"Alright, point taken. And why yes I have actually. But Patty told me to wait to go over there, the lady that lives there wanted to settle in." I responded with a smirk. My grandpa just smiled at me for a few seconds before replying.

"I haven't heard much about them, but hurry along now, I'll brush Cindy and Buster. Just be back before sun down." He then snatched the grooming tool from my hands and slowly walked over to my horses.

I smiled halfheartedly before nodding in agreement and bolting out from the barn. I dashed through the long grass that really needed to be mowed and eventually made it to the house. I was out of breath, not that I'm out of shape, but I just ran almost a mile to just get to my house. I sat down for a minute or two in the nice Air Conditioning, realizing being updated wasn't so bad after all.

I wiped the sweat off from my forehead and walked over to the counter where the basket sat. I hand weaved the basket myself and picked out the most enchanting flowers from the meadows and picked our farm's ripest and most perfect fruits that I could luster. Then on the handle of the house warming gift, tied a pink bow. That? Oh I bought that, I can't make everything around here.

_'I really hope this new lady loves Papa's and my present.' _I mentally crossed my fingers like a little kid.

Before I left, I dashed to the bathroom to appear somewhat presentable; I have no idea what type of personality she might have in her. I sighed as I fixed my messy blonde hair; I had strains in all the wrong places until I just decided to take my hair out from it's ponytail and make it into a low, even messier bun. _'Looks fine to me' _I never really cared how I looked, who did I have to impress? No one, I'm a loner.

My thoughts seemed to drift as I bolted out the door and jumped onto my bike. It was a little worn down, but it still had a little kick left in it. I smiled as I started peddling towards next door; I could ride one handed, so I had the basket in my other free hand.

It only took about ten minutes to get there; I dropped my bike and brushed off the dust that had accumulated on me during my little ride down the road.

The house was little, but decent. It had a white picket fence in the front of the building with a white painted walls. I smirked thinking how unoriginal the color was, but the house was rather on the old side. Despite my thoughts, I shrugged it off as I opened the gate and walk to the front door. There was a Door Knocker on the door, it was made of brass and in the shape of a rose, _'Now that is pretty.' _I thought before clearing my throat. I had the basket clenched in my left hand and used to the Door Knocker to bang the door; I just stood there quietly, awaiting a response.

After what felt like a century, someone finally opened the door. But it wasn't who I was expecting. This was no lady living in a small dwelling, it also had a teenage boy living inside as well. Nonetheless, I smiled at him and was about to state my business but he stopped me.

"Yeah, we don't want your charity case here? Okay? Ok, goodbye now!" He then slammed the door practically in my face. I was both shocked and annoyed. Just as I was about to walk away, I heard a women shout "What the hell? Don't do that!" Her voice sounded more sad then angry.

A kind face reopened the door. She was sort of pale with flawless skin, and she had light brown eyes with a perfect smile. She also had long black hair, well that's how I saw it even no it was braided into a bun all fancy like. She seemed generally soft-spoken at first site.

"Hello Dear, I'm so sorry for my rude son over there. Please come in. " She moved herself from the doorway and gestured her hand to walk right in. I felt hesitant, but grinned nervously and strolled in as casually as I could. I didn't want to feel rude about declining her invitation just because her so called son was being obnoxious. "Oh please, sit down. Do you want something to drink?" She asked me. I answered "Oh sure, tea would be grand." His mom nodded and headed into the kitchen.

I perched down on the old style looking chair as she walked out. Now, it was only her son and me. I mentally rolled my eyes but on the outside I maintained my composure of being sweet and lovely. Obviously that didn't work with this kid, even no I wasn't even making eye contact or conversation with him.

"Why are you here with that basket, redneck?" He asked with a slur. I winced at his last word, I just wanted to punch him for that right then and there, but I did not.

"It's a 'welcome to the town' basket. It's something my Papa and I do with newcomers." I looked over at him, I spoke so calmly he just stared at me not sure of what to say.

Suddenly his mom came in on perfect timing, she was holding a cup of tea for me in her hands. "I wasn't sure if you liked honey or not, so I only put a small amount in there." She handed me the hot teacup so I set the basket down. "That's fine, thanks" I stated before taking a sip of my tea. I must say it was probably one of the better cups I've had in my lifetime.

"So, what brings you here, darling?" She asked.

"She wanted us to have that fruit thing down there..." The boy interjected with a sass in his tone, but he trailed off as soon as he got a better look at what it contained.

"Marshall Lee honey, I was asking her, not you. But thank you." She looked as if she was restraining herself from him. There was tension in the air, I could feel it. He glared at her very disrespectfully, "Oh well, I answered it for you."

I just sat there wide eyed. I quickly drank all the tea and placed the cup down on one of the tables. I then stood up and they both glanced up at me. "Oh thank you so much for the tea it was amazing, but I must be off now. My Papa will be awaiting me for dinner very soon. I'll see you folks around, okay?" I almost rushed out the door before her voice made me pause.

She sighed, "Well thank you sweetie, for the basket. Come back to visit okay?" I could tell this time her smile was fake, like she was holding back tears. I just nodded with a smirk, but it was that crooked smile that didn't even have a meaning.

Before I went off, I listened to their heated argument. I know it was wrong, but I didn't want anyone getting hurt.

"Look at what you did Marshall! I thought we came here to start over? I am starting over!" There was a sob in her voice. He just retorted "Start over? I can't start over from what has happened, don't you get that you wench?!" He snapped at that point because I heard something being thrown, but no one got hurt from my standpoint. And that's where it ended. At least I think, no other words were said and you could hear angry footsteps being stomped.

I sighed to myself, wondering what problems they were running away from. _'That Marshall kid seems sketchy..' _That was the only thought that crossed my mind before I took off on my bike; I was on my way home.

As I was riding home, I felt the sense I was being followed, but I shook it off as nothing.

_'Let's see where farm girl lives.' _Marshall thought with a cunning smile creasing his face. He followed me at a distance where I wouldn't glimpse him.


End file.
